naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Fullbring
Fullbring (also known as "Kangen Jutsu" literary meaning "Full Manifest(ation) Art") is a technique utilized by spiritual aware Humans. Fullbring is a descended power of the Hollows. Overview Fullbring is a special ability which certain Humans are born with, in which they can manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects, such as using a drink's soul to have it help them drink it, pulling the soul out of asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. Fullbringers each have a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before they were born. Traces of the Hollows' powers remained in their mothers' bodies, which were then passed onto them when they were born. Thus, the powers resemble those of Hollows more than they resemble those of Soul Reapers. Fullbring abilities do not, and cannot change through growth. The only changes that occur are ones through users who haven't been able to use their abilities to their fullest until they progressed to a level to which they could. As such, the Fullbring of a user that has not reached such a level appears to be different, and can be considered "incomplete". When the Fullbring reaches its full potential and evolves to his/her final stage it will emit a violent burst of energy that can damage the user's body, therefore its needed another Fullbringer to be there in order to block the explosion and prevent the now-complete Fullbring from damaging its user. Being able to affect an object is one such aspect of Fullbring. If they have a particular affinity to an object, then Fullbring can be used to alter its form. Fullbring Usage Soul Manipulation: Fullbring can be used for a variety of different things. Fullbring users can perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help him drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. Bringer Light (also known as "Kangen Hikari"; lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): Fullbring can also be used for high-speed movement. When doing this, a Fullbringer's feet will begin to emanate a light green light called Bringer Light. This is a sign that the user is beginning to master Fullbring. Fullbring also allows for a user to accelerate in mid-air, pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Object Affinity: If a Fullbringer has a particular affinity to an object, then Fullbring can be used to alter that object's form. This affinity is defined by one's love for the object, or simply by an overall fondness for it. For example, Kūgo Ginjo can change his necklace's X-shaped medallion into a large broadsword. Types *'Clad-Type Form': A Fullbring that wraps the user in their own power. It is a full-body Fullbring Form with white armor and black clothing mostly the appearance of the Fullbring Clad-type form. It enhances the Fullbringer's strength, agility, and spiritual pressure. *'Chakra Nature-Type Form': A Fullbring can combine with the user's chakra nature as it wraps the Fullbringer with the nature in their own body. For examples: **'Fire Style' Users with their Fullbring combined can created a red-colored armor that can burn an opponent if they physically attack the user. Under circumstances, Fire Style Fullbringers can enter and survive through any large of lava or magma without any serious damage to the user. Category:Technique Type Category:Human Techniques